Music, my life
by MissHathaway
Summary: ALL human. It's basicly about their life with music. Lets just say: their life is full of fun and games...I think it's better than it sounds by this sucky summary. Please check it out and see for yourself.
1. Valentine's Day

**Hey guys. Here's another story of mine.**

**They are ALL human and the story is basicly about music and their life with it. **

**I don't know what will you think, but please let me know. I already have few ideas on my mind and I'll keep writing, but I will post next one when I get about hmm, 3 to 5 reviews. Please? I hope it's not too much.. (maybe I upload even before I get those reviews.)**

**It all belong to awesome amazing Richelle Mead!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Valentine's Day**

Screaming I broke into the room where all were gathered together.

''Oh my god!'' I exclaimed. ''I have it. I have it!'' I yelled. ''Listen.'' I said and popped on my bed.

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Sugar is sweet;  
And so are you._

''Oh my god!'' Christian exclaimed. ''I have it. I have it!'' he screamed like a little girl.

_Roses are red.  
Violets are blue.  
Cashews are nuts.  
And so are you._

''Oh shut it Mufire.'' I said. This is my own nickname for him. It's the mix of _Music_ and _Fire_. Totally original, what do you think? The thing is that Music Fire (or as I like to call him Mufire) and I don't get along.

His real name is Christian Ozera and he is my pain in the ass. He is 16 years old (and so am I), and sadly goes to same school as I do, and more terribly – same class as I do. And what's the point with fire and him? Well, few years ago, when he was 13 years old, he accidently lit up his notebook (he had a panic attack), while doing chemistry experiment and _now _my nicknames revolve around fire. The newest in my collection is Mufire (addicted to music and that fire thing that happened).

''Hush both of you.'' Lissa said. I rolled my eyes.

This is Lissa Dragomir, my best friend ever since kindergarten. She is also Christian's girlfriend. As you just saw she destroys all fun me and Christian have. She is also 16, in same class I am, but unlike me she is hard-working and nerd. That kind of nerd that still has fun and gets attention by others.

''Rose, what's the point of this song?''

''Poem.'' I corrected her. ''And the point is that this will be Valentine's poem for my favorite history teacher Stan.'' I clarified.

Professor Alto, or just Stan in his back, is our history teacher. He most certainly is not my favorite teacher as I said before. Nobody really likes him or gives a shit about him, but we all love making fun of him.

''Yes!'' Mufire exclaimed once again. ''Here's another one.'' he said swaying back and forward in his chair, which made him look like freaking fanatic for years old girl. He cleared his throat.

_Roses are red.  
Violets are blue.  
Onions stink.  
And so do you._

''Watch it! Or your emo hair might ignite.'' I threatened him.

''Oh give it a rest both of you.'' said Eddie, Christian's best friend.

Same as for Christian goes for Eddie: he's 16, same class, same school. He is also one of my best friends. He has big half brother, 18 years old, Adrian (another pain in the ass, all days long).

''Aaaaa!'' I cried. ''I have another.''

_You're in my thoughts and in my heart  
Wherever I may go;  
On Valentine's Day, I'd like to say  
I care more than you know._

''Which one is better?'' I squealed, like a mouse before running from cat.

''Well…?'' I asked patiently, which by the way I don't have a lot. All remained quiet. ''Fine, then don't tell me. I will declaim both.'' I said, stood up from my place on the bed and went to my next class - history.

I went there first, but I came there last, with delay. And this is nothing unusual, I just got … distracted. Yeah, that's all.

I opened the door and stepped in the already full room and Stan in the middle of his speech.

''Good morning people.'' I said cheerfully. ''Stan.'' I nodded in his way.

''Miss Hathaway. You are late! Again.''

''What's new?'' I said sarcastically.

''You will not speak to me like this.'' he said angrily.

''Ah, relax man.'' I said calmly, not bothering about his red face, which looked like it'll explode any moments. You can compare his redness with the Tomato Sawyer from Veggie Tales, the cartoon.

I sat down and kept my mouth shut during his explanation about whatever. I didn't care. But then I couldn't take it anymore, so I raised my hand.

''Yes, Ms Hathaway?'' Professor Alto (Stan) asked me.

''Can I say something'' I asked. ''Actually, I will declaim something.'' I corrected myself. ''Can I?'' I said sweetly. Stan sighted and mentioned me to come forward.

''I presume this has something to do with Vikings?'' he asked. Ah, so that was today's theme. The Vikings.

''Nope.'' I said popping the p. ''But since its Valentine's Day I would like to declaim something for –'' I paused for dramatic effect. ''- you!'' I sang. ''Two thing actually.'' I coughed and started looking deep into his eyes.

_Roses are red, _  
(I took a rose from my pocket and handed it to him. )_  
Violets are blue,  
_(I took a violet from my another pocket.)_  
Sugar is sweet;  
_(I licked my lips and 'mmm'ed. He looked shocked.)_  
And so are you.  
_(I said and pointed to him. At that point he looked terrified.)

I straighten myself. ''So, what do you think?'' I asked. ''I swear I would have a strait A if English teacher saw me.'' I added happily. ''So did you like it?'' I asked sweetly. If he was tomato he would already fall on the floor and exploded because of its redness if you know what I mean.

He –Stan- stayed quiet so I continued with another one. I coughed once again.

_You're in my thoughts and in my heart  
_(I pointed to my head first and then held my heart.)_  
Wherever I may go;  
_(I walked over to him and he backed up…loser!)_  
On Valentine's Day, I'd like to say  
_(I blew him a kiss.)_  
I care more than you know.  
_(I poked him and he almost fell.)

I bowed. ''So what do you think?'' I asked again, hoping to get an answer now. He ran out of this classroom. Everyone started clapping.

''Thank you! Thank you!'' I cried and blew more kisses to others.

''And that's how you declare love to your teachers.'' I said. ''Have fun, he won't be coming back.'' I added and skipped back to my room.

* * *

**So, what do you think about this story? Should I continue? Was it even (a little bit I hope) funny? if you have any suggestions tell me :D **

**REVIEW PLEASE: I love you all, guys. **

**P.S Thanks for reviews on my story Forgivness and Love . I now have 60.. thanks. Keep on checking :P **

**-MissH / Ashley*  
**


	2. Pick the lyrics pt1

**Heyy. Thank you so much guys! Since I posted this story two days ago (I think) I already have 4 fav stories, 6 reviews and 5 story alerts. Thank you!  
I really hope you like it. **

**Here is another chapter:  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pick the lyrics**

''Aaaaaaaaa!'' I screamed in horror.

My phone ring awoke me out of my beautiful dreams, which had to do something about Miami Beach and a hot guy rubbing sun cream on my back along with a massage.

I angrily grabbed my phone and checked the message I got. It was Christians.

**From: Mufire  
Come to my room quickly! I got  
awesome idea. -C**

An awesome idea out of his mouth (fingers in this case)? Yeah, right. This is some kind of _Got cha show_. Where are the cameras? I thought to myself and looked around the room. But, it all seemed the same. Clothes all over the room, books on the floor, homework on chair, laptop on my bed and TV remote halfway under the carpet. Or with only two words – big mess.

I took a not so short shower and dressed up in short red summer dress along with high heels. They allow us being dresses as we want, just not naked of course, but in other school they have strict rules in dressing – uniforms. I would die if I had to wear uniform. Literally. So, thank God we have so _cool _(note: read in sarcastic tone) headmistress. Her name is Ellen Kirova and she is in mid fifties. She has short straight black hair and has no –and I mean _no_- taste in clothes.

Slowly I dragged to Christian's room. I opened the door and there stood all of my other friends, meaning Lissa, Christian and Eddie.

''Finally!'' Christian shouted and other two nodded in agreement.

''Missed me much?'' I asked him innocently.

''You wish.'' He grumbled.

''Believe me, I do not.'' he didn't bother with answering. ''So what's up with that message you have sent?''

His face lit up like to a five years old on a Christmas morning.

''I have an awesome idea fo-'' I stopped him mid way.

''Awesome idea? That is just hilarious.'' I shouted. ''Out of your mouth? No way!'' I yelled.

''As I was saying.'' he continued. ''I have an awesome idea for anot-'' I started laughing so hard I chocked on my drool and started coughing.

''What's with the interrupting?'' he barked at me angrily shooting me a death glare. I still couldn't stop coughing until Lissa tapped my back few times.

''Thanks. Okay, on with the thing.'' I motioned him to continue.

''_As I was saying._'' he said angrily. I really tried not to interrupt. ''I have an awesome idea for another game.'' he finally ended his sentence.

''That is just so stup-'' I started, but as soon as my brains proceeded what he said I stopped mid way. '-'brilliant.'' I corrected myself.

''Yes man!'' Eddie shouted and Lissa just smiled.

''Which game?''

''Pick the lyrics.'' he answered self confident.

''Which the heck game is this?'' I asked annoyed not knowing this game – which I should because I really know _all_ games-.

''I don't know it.'' Lissa said my thought out laud. Good thing I'm not the only one not knowing for this game.

''That's because I just invented it.'' he said proudly.

''I'm in!'' Eddie yelled ready for some action.

''Me too.'' Lissa said. They looked at me.

''The hell I'm in!'' I cried. They nodded.

''So how is this game playing?'' Eddie asked Christian.

''Every time someone says something to you, you must sing the part –verse- of the determinate song. The word they –he or she- say to you must be in the verse you sing.''

''What about if someone says all sentence to you?'' I asked.

''Then you must choose at least one word of that sentence and sing the lyrics to it.'' He explained.

''Oh, cool.'' I smiled.

''When do we begin?'' Lissa asked.

''At your first hour in class.'' Our first hour is history with Stan. This will be fun I thought to myself.

''Who wins?'' Eddie asked.

''What will the winner get?'' I added.

''The winning person is the one with most correct picked lyrics and the winner can choose the dare or anything he/she wants.'' he explained. This game is good.

''As much as I don't like you, Mufire, I really love this game!'' I exclaimed. ''Shall we go?'' I grinned.

''Sure.'' he answered and we all got up and walked to our first class – history. Joy.

I stopped in my room and grabbed an iPod and stuffed it into the pocket. I stepped in the room and all were already sitting. Nothing new, but Stan did look angry today. His face was red – but I think his face is always red when I'm around-.

''Hello.'' he said, which is weird because he always says _'Nice of you to drop out by us.'_ or _'Nice of you to reward us with your presence.'_ When I was over the shock I remembered the dare we have. I quickly went thru songs I know.

''**Hello good morning tell me what the lip read…'' **I sang and he looked at me like I am some sort of mental patient.

''Sit down.'' he ordered me.

''**Sit down next to me.'' **I sang. Duh, I hope I won't be his target today.

''What?'' he asked.

''**So, so what? I'm still a rock star!'' **I continued with my dare and now all class looked at me as I'm stupid.

''Miss Dragomir, what happened to her?'' Stan asked Lissa. Ah, cool, it's not all for me.

''**How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes, got nowhere to run.'' **Lissa sang. Well, she's doing well.

''What –''

''**But, what if I need you baby?'' **I sang, but then remembered it wasn't mention for me. Oops.

''Miss Hathaway!'' he glared at me stabbing me with his eyes. It's good only with eyes. _If glares could kill. _I thought and shook my whole body.

''**Miss independent. Ohh, the way we shine.'' **I exclaimed.

''Hush.'' he yelled at me.

''**Hush, hush. Hush, hush. There is no other way, I get the final say.'' **I sang proud on myself to know so much songs.

''Miss Hathaway, shut up!'' he said angrily.

''**Shut up and drive, drive, drive.'' **Now he looked really pissed.

''Out!'' he screamed in my face. If I weighted few less pounds, the wind would blow me away. And, eew, his spit is on my face. Eww.

''**I'm out on my own livin' alone, yeah.'' **Ahh, oh no, he'll explode any minute and the whole class is laughing by now.

''Rose!'' What happened to politeness?

''**You gave me roses, but they're all just made of plastic!'' **I sang on the top of my lungs. All class went in giggles.

''I'm serious!'' I know he is, but I just can't resist so good opportunity to mess with him. if I could talk I would tell what I think about him, but I can't. on the other hand is better, because it wouldn't be nice.

''**This it's serious, gone from bad to worse. And I'm in trouble.'' **I sang the lyrics which just fit this moment. As soon as I sang I went out of the room, before he call headmistress.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you liked it. **

_**I also have few questions for you:**_

_**1. Do you want Dimitri to be teacher for Russian or new student (which would make him younger..)?  
2. Do you want continuing of Pick the lyrics in other classes?**_

**P.S ... here are the song I useh in correct order**

**Dirty Money - Hello good morning  
Jones - Sit down  
Pink - So what  
Simple Plan - How yould this happen  
Ashley Tisdale - What if  
Ne-Yo - Miss independent  
Pussycat Dolls - Hush hush  
Rihanna - Shut up and drive  
Keith Urban - Out on my own  
Selena Gomez - Falling down  
Gwen Stefani - Serious**


	3. Pick the lyrics pt2

**Thanks to all for more reviews, alerts, favorites and 's another chapter. and I'll probably (if you'd like to) make another hour of pick the lyrics.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pick the lyrics pt2**

I was late. Again. But this time I was late for biology class with Professor Moore. His name is Richard. He is almost 60 and it's only a question of time when will he retard. His hair is grayish –he claims he had brown hair, but nobody knows, because he came to this school with already grey hair- and he has green-grey eyes. I like his class and he is a very good teacher, especially if you compare him to Stan.

I stepped in the class just as the bell rang and luckily Professor Moore wasn't there already. He is probably still on his morning doze of caffeine in staff room.

''Hey, Rose!'' Alice Smith greeted me when I sat down on my place in the back of the classroom.

I wanted to greet her back, but I got a warning glance from Eddie, who is also in this class (Lissa and Christian have Chemistry at Tuesdays). At first I didn't know what his look meant, but then I remembered that we are still playing game Pick the lyrics. How could I forget?

''**Hey! I'm screaming at you, hey!'' **I sang Mitchell Musso's lyrics of the song Hey. She gave me weird look, but shook it off.

''Anyway. We have karaoke night at Friday night, wanna come?'' she asked me. Of course I'm in!

''**Cause to me, it sounds like a bunch of karaoke.'' **I sang, but nodded her anyway, so she could know that I agree with the plan.

''Hmm. Yeah, cool. I'll tell you more later. Bye!'' she said and slowly backed. Then she quickly went to her sit across from room.

''**Bye. Bye.'' **I yelled/sang after her. And, you are probably wondering if this even is a lyrics from any song… and _yes, _it is. It's Mariah Carey's song called Bye bye, so don't even try to deny it, because I'm not buying it.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Eddie talking to our schoolmate. Actually, it was on the contrary: the guy, I think his name is Josh, was talking to Eddie. Or rather trying to, since Eddie sang back. I stepped a bit closer trying to hear what it is about.

''Hey, Ed. You have cool shirt.'' Josh said. Eddie had a t-shirt with 50cent on it and or Josh is playing for another team or he really likes 50cent and his songs.

Eddie, of course, didn't answer him with a simple '_Thanks'_, because he couldn't, so he sang him the song that made me laugh.

''**I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts.'' **Eddie sang and the Josh dude looked at him like he lost all his brain cells.

''Dude, I'm not gay.'' he exclaimed and almost ran back to his place. Eddie blushed.

''**You're so gay, and you don't even like boys.'' **Eddie shouted after him, which I assume is the lyrics of some song. All class looked at who is Eddie shouting and at that moment Josh seemed like he wanted to hide under the table or ran to the toilet or wherever he thought he could be hidden. All class started laughing, but the laugh soon died, because Professor Moore stepped in the class with, of course, a cup of coffee in his hand. I swear, he'll get heart attack by the end of this year if he won't reduce his caffeine doze.

''Alright class. Sit down!'' he ordered and we obeyed. Everyone in the class sat down quietly. But if, he said everybody, this means everybody and it's also meant for me personally.

''**Whatever happened to class.'' **me and Eddie sang, together, which is weird. We looked at each other and smirked. Everybody looked at us. I'm getting a lot of stares today, I thought to myself.

''Hush!'' Professor exclaimed.

''**Hush hush. Hush hush. There is no other way, I get the final say!'' **Wow, weird. I and Eddie sang the same song and the same part of it at exactly the same time. Can you say weird? We looked at each other and he smirked while I gave him a death glare. No one is better than me, and I mean _no one._

This time Richard –Professor Moore- ignored us and went to sit at his desk.

As he sat down he started talking. ''Alright class. Today we will talk about human body. I know you already know about this from lower grades, but it's necessarily to do it in this semester.'' Ahh, not again. This is the worst topic ever.

''**Are we human or are we dancers?'' **I sang at the same time Eddie sang **''We are human, after all. Flesh uncovered, after all.'' **

Once again Richard ignored us and gave everyone paper to fill in. Ahh, this is so lame. Now I have to write all bones we have in our body. As Richard asked everyone question by question I almost fell asleep, not to mention I didn't take not even one note or at least fill the missing bones on the paper he gave us.

He woke me from my dreamy land. ''Miss Hathaway! How many bones are in human body?'' Te-he, like I know.

''**On Uncle Earl's** **farm I use the ulna bone that is in my arm.'' **

''I didn't even know she has and uncle.'' someone whispered.

''Yes miss, that would be correct, but you didn't answer my question.''

''**Maybe tonight I've got a question for you.'' **he turned around desperately and asked the same question another student, which answered correctly.

Then he turned to me again. ''Hathaway!'' he barked. ''Is it clear now? We have 206 bones.'' Yeah, whatever.

''**That makes 206 I found a way that clicks.'' **his glare was murderous.

''Out! Now!'' he yelled. Great. Just great. The second class I was thrown out from.

''**I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out'' **I sang and walked out of the class, again to my room waiting for another class.

* * *

**So.. Like it? Hate it? Could of have been better? ... review PLEASE.**

**Would you like another chapter of Pick the lyrics?  
Any suggestions? You are free to tell. **

**SONG LIST:  
Mitchell Musso-Hey  
T Pain-Karaoke  
Mariah Carey-Bye bye  
Right Said Fred-Too sexy  
Katy Perry-Your so gay  
Chicago-Class  
Pussycat dolls-Hush hush  
The killers-Human  
Dafl Punk-Human after all  
Hannah Montana-Bone dance  
Rhett Miller-Question  
Rascal Flatts-What hurts the most**

**I don't know all of the songs, so I don't know what are they like, but I chose them bcs of the lyrics that fited in the story...but i really recommend to you that you must listen to What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts. If you haven't already, of course. I really like it. wbu? ..**

**xx, Ashley  
**


	4. Pick the lyrics pt3

**Here's new chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pick the lyrics pt3**

Next class was math and it was _so _lame. As I don't see point in any other class, I don't see it in this either. Okay, I will need counting when I'm going to go in the music shop and I'll try to count all prices of CD's I will want to buy. I understand this.

And percents for shopping sales. Even thought I never really count them. You must know that 50% is half and 25% is half of half and if it's 10% minus it's, well, less than 25% minus and it's not as good as 25%.

But I will never count/edit sets. I mean, will I when I see three pairs of green shoes and for pairs of blue shoes and two pairs of yellow shoes, put them in different groups, because they are different? Of course not! I will buy them and put them in my shoe closet.

And geometry? I will most definitely not need that. I'll sit down at the desk in my free time and draw different shapes of squares and triangles and all that. And then I'll count the corners, so I could see how much is missing till 180°. NOT! I will never do this. If I will draw in my free time, I will draw purses and T-shirts and jeans and names of guys I like and most definitely not different squares or whatever shit of geometry. And I'm not planning on being architect.

I think you see my point.

I stepped in the class and I was, surprisingly, early. Only few students were already there and they were chatting about something funny, as I saw they were laughing. I would love to join their conversation, but I am not allowed to talk, since we are still playing the game. I was thinking what will be my price when I win this game, since I know I _will_ win. I'm just, well, me. And I am awesome in any game.

I sat on the desk and remind quiet making sure I'm not seen, so I don't have to talk –sing actually- to anyone.

A few minutes passed and the class was full along with Eddie. Professor George Kloon stepped in the room and everyone quickly sat in their sits, since he is well known as a stern and disciplined teacher on our school. Nobody objects him, because all know what happens if you do. Usually it's more than detention. There was a rumor once back in the time and it was about expelled student, who might me expelled because he objected to Professor Kloon, but I personally don't believe this story, because he has no right to expel us. Only headmistress has and if she does it must be really big bad thing you made.

''Today we will write unannounced exam.'' he declared. ''Everybody grab a paper and pencil.'' That was the thing I was really scared. And I could see it on Eddie's face as well. The scare I mean.

''**I get money, I get paper.'' **I sang while Eddie went for other song:

''**When you raise your pencil skirt like a veil before my eyes''**

''Miss Hathaway. Mr. Castile. Who gave you the right to talk or sing?'' Kloon asked.

''**Sing it out.''** we both more sad than singed.

''If you don't shut up both, you're going out of my class!''

''**Whatever happened to class.'' **That was actually the verse I already sang in class today, but it doesn't matter.

Eddie went for another one: ''**Shut up and let me go!'' **And I must admit, he was brave to sing this.

''That's it! You are going out!'' he shouted.

''**Who let the dogs out?'' **I asked/singed and Eddie decided to continue so he went with the **''Woof, woof, woof.'' **

''Out and you both earned F!'' he said and we made our way out but not before we make sure our dare is finished in this class.

''**And if your luck is made when you're born, not earned, that's rotten for you'' **This time was Eddie first and he quickly ran out of the class leaving me alone behind.

''**You get the best of both worlds.'' **And as fast as I could I ran to my room not wanting to be near Kloon anymore.

On the bright side, I don't have to write the exam, I would get F anyway.

* * *

**I am so sorry, that it was so short, but I have two paper works to do now... so I'm busy. **

**Another chapter might not be Pick the lyrics anymore.**

**Song list:  
Drake - I get paper  
Pulp - Pencil skirt  
My chemical romance - Sing  
Chicago-Class  
The ting things - Shut up and let me go  
Baha Men - Who let the dogs out  
Palomar - Not earned  
Hannah Montana - Best of both worlds**


	5. Male'bet

**Here's next chapter and the important fatcs/things you should know.:  
- NO OFFENCE to anyone, because I kind off insulted few artists and really it's just because of the story. I didn't know how to do it without insulting. So, really NO OFFENCE or reporting or whatever bcs of that. I actually like those people I said, not all, but still and few I don't know.  
- This chapter is called male-bet. Im not sure if this word actually exist. but it's _the mix of male and alphabet _since this is the game played with letters from aplhabet and only male artists.  
- There will also be female-ber (read above for explaining of the word)  
- i really hope i didn't mess anything up / any questions?**

**I think this is all. Please review and tell me about this chapter, bcs I'm not sure how to comment it myself.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Male-bet**

I hate this stupid game. And not just because I didn't win and Christian as winner decided to dress me in pink for one _ALL _day. Yep, pink. I know that he knows how much I hate this color, especially if I am the one wearing it, heck even seeing it. And the fact that I will be dressed in pink all day tomorrow just annoys the shit out of me. And for the extra surprise – he will be the one deciding what I will wear. Clothes will be Lissa's and believe me when I say she has a lot of pink – believe me.

We were sitting in circle in my room. We decided to play another game since our classes are out for today. This time Lissa decided the game we will be playing.

''Guys!'' she shouted over everybody since all were chatting pretty loudly.

I sighed. ''What?''

''Ah Rosie don't be like this. It will be much fun tomorrow.'' Mufire –Christian-smirked.

''Easy for you to say. You will not wear pink.'' I glared at him.

''Stop it you two!'' Eddie shouted over us. ''Let Lissa tell which game will we play.''

I mumbled a very angry ''Fine.''

Her face lit up. ''We will be playing-wait for it.'' she made dramatic pause ''- alphabet!''

''Urgh, Not again. This game is for nerds.'' I whined.

''Alphabet about what?'' Eddie asked ignoring me. i swear they are trying to get me in mental hospital.

She smiled. ''Music, of course. Each in the circle will have to choose one male or female artists by the letter in alphabet that is next. If you say a group there must be only males if is male-bet or females if is female-bet in it.''

''Fine. What first male-bet or female-bet?'' I asked.

''First we'll do the male-bet, but first we are waiting for a special guest.''

''Which is?'' I asked raising my eyebrows. I asked too early, because in that moment the doors opened and Adrian stepped in the room.

''Him.'' she pointed at Adrian.

''You must be fucking kidding me.'' I groaned.

''Love you too, Rosalita.'' he said.

''Ah. Stop calling me Rosalita!'' I exclaimed. I don't know why is he calling me Rosalita, but it's his nickname for me pretty much since we met few years ago. And I really hate this name.

''You secretly love it.'' he winked and sat in the circle, where else – besides me!

''Don't you have any other place to sit?'' I asked raising my eyebrows.

He shook his head. ''I like the view here.''

''Fine. Can we just start, so this game will be soon over?'' I asked raising my voice at the end a little bit.

''Rose, stop with this tone.'' Lissa warned me. ''And yes, we can start. I will go first, since I decided to play this game.'' she smiled.

''**Akon.'' **Lissa started.

''Oh! He has so damn good muscles.'' I exclaimed and all just rolled their eyes.

''I have them too.'' Adrian commented.

''Yeah, you wish you had them.'' I smirked.

''Oh! That's so true!'' Christian agreed. ''Even Jaden Smith has more muscles than you do, and he is 12.''

''**Bruno Mars.'' **Eddie continued not wanting to hear more arguing.

''I love you just the way you are.'' Adrian said winking at me.

''Ugh, Adrian. Stop it with this lame flirting.''

''Yeah, man. I agree.'' Eddie said.

Next was Christian. **''Cody Simpson.'' **

''How do you know him?'' I asked shocked. ''Are you listening to him?''

Eddie laughed. ''This was so gay.''

He threw his hands. ''I didn't remember any other artist, so sue me.''

''It's not that bad idea.'' I mumbled.

''**Drake.'' **Adrian said.

''You also forgot your name?'' I smirked.

''I sure never wouldn't forget your name.''

Then it was my turn. **''Enrique Iglesias.'' **

''Oh. He has awesome songs.'' Lissa exclaimed. ''_I like it _is my favorite.''

''We know it.'' all others said and I added: ''You sing it all the time.''

She blushed. ''What? It's really good song. Anyways I am next''

''**Florida.'' **

Eddie continued, since nobody commented her choice. **''Guns and Roses.'' **

''I actually don't need them to welcoming me to the jungle, since I am all the time in it.'' I said.

''You sure are like jungle girl.'' Christian smirked.

''Oh shut it Mufire.''

''**Hoobastank.'' **Christian continued our game.

''Who are these people?'' I asked confused.

''I don't really know, but I have heard of them already. There are for guys in this group if I am correct.'' he answered.

''Oh yes. I've already heard for them.'' Lissa squealed. ''I love song _The reason_.''

''**Iyaz.'' **

''Oh, Adrian. I didn't know you like guys so much.'' I winked.

''You are the only one for me.'' he winked back.

''Hey guys. Let's replay him.'' Lissa said and put the music _Replay _on.

Then it was my turn for singer. On letter _J._ I wanted to say Justin Bieber, but no all count him as a boy anyways, so I came up with another J artist. **''Jaden Smith.'' **I know, this guy actually sings song _Never say never _with the girl guy, but I must say that song, especially the part with his rap is pretty good.

''No, Rose.''

I looked at Christian. ''Huh?''

''We will not count him in. He sings with that Bieber dudette.'' he said.

''Urgh. How do you know this?'' I looked at him subspecialty.

''Eddie listens to that song called something about never saying something or whatever.''

''What? He is really good and the song is _Never say never. _Oh, oh now also his movie Never say never in 3D came out. We must see it.'' he cried. Okay, weird.

''Eddie, bro, the fact is that he already said never twice only by saying never say never and no one will watch that movie with you.'' Adrian said to his brother.

''I will.'' Lissa volunteered. ''I want to know him better since all girls just fall for him.''

''Anyway, just go on with the game, Liss. It's your turn.'' I said.

''**Kevin Johnson.'' **

''Who the fuck is him?'' I asked.

''I don't know.'' she confessed. ''I read about him on web.''

''I will say **LMFAO**''

''Oh Eddie, they are great.'' I said.

''Only because there is a lot of swearing in their songs.'' Christian replied.

''Whatever. I express myself.''

''**Michael Jackson.'' **Christian said. ''He will stay the king forever.''

We all agreed to that.

Next was Adrian. **''Nelly.''**

''I have a special saying for you, Adrian.'' I smiled, he raised a brow. ''Me plus you, it was only just a dream.''

''That indeed it was.'' he winked. Okay, he does a lot of winking.

Mine turn. Hmm, who can I say? **''Ozzy Osbourne.''**

''Sharoon'' Eddie screamed funnily the way he does in his TV show, I guess.

''Man, that was a scream and a half.'' Adrian said. ''Don't shout at my ear next time.''

''I don't even know this Ozzy anymore.'' Lissa said. ''He is so out.''

''**Pitbull.'' **Lissa said.

''I know you want me, you know I want cha.'' I sang.

''Who? Me?'' Adrian grinned.

''Nope.'' I said mysteriously. ''It's a secret.

''**Queen.'' **

''Eddie, I don't know how can you choose guys with such girly name.'' I spat. ''They should at least be _King_ if not anything else.''

''Indeed.'' others said.

''Come on, Christian. I want this game to be over. We still have girls to do.'' I said.

''**Rascal Flats.'' **

''That man is just amazing.'' Lissa said, I nodded. I motioned Adrian to go on.

''**Soulja boy.'' **

I raised an eyebrow, but failed. ''So you want to do the soulja boy dance?''

''You can be sure about it.''

''That dance is actually pretty good. I kinda like it.'' Eddie said.

''Fine. Fine. My turn.'' I replied not wanting to hear any more smartass comments.

''**Tokio hotel.'' **

''No way, Rose! I will not count them as boys. No way. Nope. No.'' Christian nearly screamed at me in horror and I chuckled.

''Okay, fine. **Taio Cruz.**''

''This is more likely. Those masquerade girls are horrible.'' Christian said relieved.

''Taio sure knows how to put a dynamite.'' Lissa commented more to herself than us, others.''

She continued. **''Usher.'' **

''OMG! He is awesome.'' I smiled sheepishly.

''Indeed.'' she agreed.

''**Village people.'' **

''Fucking shit, Christian. Do you want me to have and heart attack?'' I screamed. ''YECGA my shit.''

''They can go back to village.'' Eddie said.

''**Will..'' **Eddie said.

''Is this the one from The Black Eyed Peas?'' Lissa asked.

''Yes. He's really good actually.'' Adrian answered for Eddie and then continued.

''**Ya boy.'' **

''Who is this?'' I asked.

''I'm not so sure.'' he blushed.

''Yes one to go!'' I grinned. **''Zac Efron.'' **

''Rose, he's not actually a singer.'' Lissa said.

''Well, he does sing in High School Musical.'' I answered and how could she not agree on that? She saw him on her bare eyes that that man can actually sing pretty good for an actor he is. And he is also hot, I must admit.

''Yay. We are done.''

''Actually no, Rose. We are not. We still have girl to do.'' Lissa said destroying my happiness.

''Ah, Liss. You totally destroyed all happiness I had.''

* * *

**I think next chapter called female-bet is comming soon :) *smiling***


	6. Female'bet

**Hey! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this next chapter. Here is chapter 6 ! **

**P.S. Did everyone see I forgot letter 'X' in last chapter at male-bet? Well, if you did.. i'm really sorry and I made sure here is the all alphabet. lol  
If you forgot the maning of 'female-bet': Alphabet about female artists  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: **Female-bet **

.

''Let's continue!'' Lissa said happily. I groaned.

''Same order as before?'' Eddie asked.

''Yep.'' she answered happily popping the _p._

''**Alicia Keys.''** Lissa sang.

''_No one _will ever be able to tell how much I hate this game.'' I groaned.

''Don't be so sad Rosalita. After we are done we can go together to _New York.'' h_e winked.

''**Beyonce''** Eddie continued to shut us up.

Although as it seemed Adrian had no intention to shut up because he just had to comment. ''Wow. That chick is so hot!''

I glared at him, but not because I was jealous, but because I wanted him to shut up before I make him myself.

''Don't worry, babe. My eyes are just for you,'' he winked judging my glare wrongly. I just shook my head and groaned.

''**Christina Aguilera**'' Christian said.

''Oh honey, you are my _candy man_.'' Lissa winked at Christian and I gagged.

''Oww guys, can't you stop for at least a minute?'' I glared.

''What should we stop?'' Christian asked innocently.

''You know what I mean, Mufire.''

''Whatever,'' he muttered. ''Adrian, can you continue?''

Adrian did as he was asked. ''**Demi Lovato**''

''Do you seriously watch Disney channel?'' I asked shocked.

He smiled. ''Of course, they are the best. Especially Hannah Montana and Sonny with a chance.''

''Oh, bro. Get a life.'' Eddie said.

''Already have,'' Adrian winked at me.

''Dude, seriously?'' I whined.

Not wanting to continue this little chat about Adrian Loser's life, I continued. ''**Emily Osmen,'' **I said. ''And that doesn't mean I watch Disney channel too.'' I glared at all in the room.

''Whatever you say dear.'' Christian commented sarcastically.

''Yeah. Believe what you want, but you know the truth,'' Eddie smirked.

''I so don't watch it!'' I exclaimed. ''Lissa.'' I groaned and she went on with the game.

''**Fergie**''

''Is that the hot girl from Black Eyed Peas?'' Christian asked and Lissa shot him a look.

''I meant is that the hot girl Adrian thinks it is from Black Eyed Peas?'' he corrected himself and I laughed. Lissa nodded.

''Good save, dude. And yes it is.'' Eddie said.

''Hey! How did you know I like this girl?'' Adrian asked stupidly. Sometimes, he is such a moron.

''Because you like every girl in high heels and half dressed.'' Christian said.

Eddie nodded and continued. ''**Gretchen Wilson**.''

We all remain quiet and looked at each other. But I couldn't stay in quiet anymore so I just had to ask. ''Who the heck is she?''

It seemed that Christian couldn't stay in silence too, because he said at the same time I did: ''Dude, indeed? Who is she?''

Eddie stayed silent for a minute. ''I don't know,'' he said thoughtfully. ''I saw Adrian reading some chick magazine and saw that name. Hey, I couldn't remember anything.''

''Whatever,'' Christian muttered and went on with our boring game. ''**Hillary Duff.**''

''Aw, come on man!'' I whined. ''She is so out of the tame. To be exact she is total _Stranger _to me.'' I smirked.

''Well she is _stranger _to you but you seem to know her songs.'' Christian said.

''_My dreams are made of this._'' I laughed.

Adrian rolled his eyes and continued. ''**Inna**''

''I got a sense of _Déjà vu_,'' I said.

Adrian raised a brow.

''Because I feel so _hot,_'' I ended and giggled knowing what I mean.

''**Jessica Jarrel**,'' I said.

''To be honest guys I don't know her but I think she sang with that Bieber dude.''

''Yeah I know her!'' Eddie exclaimed. ''She is really good.''

We all looked at him weirdly.

''Eddie,'' I started. ''We know your obsession with this dude, but seriously we don't need to know all about him. It's already too much that we have to listen his music all the time.''

''And watch you in his shirts and underwear.'' Adrian added. ''Indeed, bro.''

Eddie shrugged. ''You are all just jealous, because you don't adore anyone.''

''Give him a rest guys, he can listen whatever he wants.'' Lissa said. His saved. I snickered. Then she continued: ''**Kesha**.''

''This chick just wants to be so freaking popular and famous.'' I said.

''Rose, we all know your hate towards her. No need to say it all over again. We really don't want to listen your speech again.'' Christian said.

''Sorry, but if I could do anything, I would most probably _Take her off_ of the scene. She can do _Blah Blah Blah_ in her room, we don't need to hear it.'' I said.

''Anyway, Rose. I'll continue before you start talking about her, '' Eddie said. ''**Lady Gaga**''

''Now that is what I'm talking about not that _Tik Tok _girl.'' I said.

''Rose, we were all_ born our way._'' Eddie said.

''Well, Lady Gaga at least has _Paparazzi _following her.''

''Oh, Rose. I want you _speechless_ right now.'' Christian said. ''**Miley Cyrus**''

I started laughing hysterically. ''You watch Disney channel too?'' I managed to say thru gasps of breathing.

''No,'' he said although he found the floor interesting.

''Oh come on!'' Eddie said.

''Shut it Bieber dude!'' Christian spat. ''Lissa made me watch it.''

''Ha-ha I knew it!'' I laughed.

''You all need a life, ''Adrian said. ''**Nelly Furtado**''

''Yeah, Adrian. And we will all give _Manos al aire_ if you shut up.'' I said.

''Don't worry, Rosalita. _I'm like a bird._''

''What was point in this?'' I asked confused.

''I don't know. I just felt like saying it,'' he shrugged.

I continued: ''Oksana Grigorieva''

''Who is she?'' Lissa asked confused.

''I don't know. Some Russian dudette,'' I shrugged

''Only you, Rose. Only you, '' Lissa commented. ''**Pixie Lott**''

''_Cry me out_.'' I said sarcastically.

''I believe you are _one of the boys_.'' Lissa said to Christian and giggled.

''One of the boys?'' Christian asked. ''Who are others?''

''_Use somebody _to find out,'' she answered him. ''before _gravity _attacks you.''

''**Queen Latifah**,'' Eddie said.

''WTF?'' I asked. He shrugged again. ''You are a weird person.''

Christian was next. ''**Rihanna**.''

''Put me on _rehab _under _umbrella, _so she can _shut up and drive_.'' I said. No point, just felt like saying.

All gave me weird looks, but Adrian continued anyway.

''**Shakira**''

''You know, Rose. You make me _loca,_'' Adrian said.

''Seriously dude, are you a women?'' Eddie asked.

Adrian didn't understand what was wrong that we were all in hysteric. ''What?''

''I think you meant: I make you loco.'' I giggled. ''You just said you are girl.''

''Whatever. You know what I mean.'' Adrian said embarrassed. ''_She wolf_,'' he muttered.

''What was that?'' I asked. ''_You're a gypsy,_'' I commented.

Then I continued, so this game can be soon over. ''**T.A.T.U.**''

''Aren't those girl that knows _all about us_?'' Lissa asked. I nodded.

''They are gay!'' Adrian said. ''But not so bad after all,'' he added. I rolled my eyes.

''You just said you are gay too, so shut up and continue.''

''It isn't even my turn,'' he looked confused.

''Lissa..''

''I – I don't know anyone on this letter,'' she said.

''Too bad! You will be punished!' I exclaimed happily. I won't be the only one.

''What will it be?'' she sighed. ''No touch –none- with Mufire tomorrow.'' I said.

Eddie continued. ''**Vanessa Hudgens**,''

''Man, just put those _sneaker nights _on and _say ok,_ so we can go on.''

''Indeed,'' Christian said. ''**Whitney Houston**.''

Adrian turned to me and said: ''_I will always love you._''

''Just shut up and go on! We only have two more left and I can't wait to go out of here and this stupid game.'' I answered back.

''**Xandria**.''

Adrian raised hands in defeat. Don't ask me about her.

''**Yulia Savicheva**'' I said. Yay, one more left.

''I know her!'' Lissa said and smiled.

''She is actually really good, although I don't understand Russian.'' I said.

''Yes!'' I grinned happily. ''The last one. Since Lissa is out, Eddie you are next!'' I shouted very loud.

''Jeez, Rose. A little bit quieter, could we?'' he asked. ''**Zoegirl, **who ever she is. I have no idea.''

''Whatever!'' I cried. ''We are finally done! This last so long. I can't believe I can go now,'' I said happily and stood up to stretch from so long sitting.

As I was at the door I shouted; ''Lissa, don't forget no touchy touchy with Mufire tomorrow!''

''Don't forget on pink outfit! I have it all chosen out. It's all on your bed,'' she shouted back.

I groaned and before i stepped out of the door and back to my room I could hear her laughing.

* * *

**Liked it? REVIEW please. **

**_.. some things you maybe want to know:_**

** 1. Mason or Mia are not in this story, but do you want them in it in upcoming chapters? They would be brother and sister. **

**2. Dimitri WILL come! Don't worry... I decided he will be a student coming from Russia (same.. St. Basilis) and will be in one of next chapters. **

**3. Next chapter will be about Lissa and Christian no touching and Rose in pink.. **

**4. I'll put Dimitri in 8th chapter, when they will be doing High school musical on their way and he will be on audition for it. that is when he and rose will meet. **

**5. Do you want any sibling/s for our Dimka, which will come along with him in USA? (maybe viktoria?) **

**...**

**Please tell me what do you want in next chapters..  
**


	7. Pink suffer

**Thanks for all reviews, author alerts, story alerts and favorite stories.  
Here is next chapter... Sorry for the long wait...**

* * *

Chapter 7: **Pink suffer**

The first thing I thought about when I woke up was the suffer I'll have to go thru. Christian won the game we were playing –Pick the lyrics- and as winner decided I will suffer by wearing pink all day. And for the better: Lissa has to choose.

''I hate that stupid game,'' I muttered to myself when I was putting on my daily clothes. But why was I even putting it on, if Lissa will dress me afterwards in pink. No need. I sighed and closed my eyes.

''Meditating?'' Lissa asked happily as she walked in the room with a full bag. I swear world hates me.

''Oh, what do I see here?'' she asked playing shocked. ''Do I see green socks? No. That must go away,'' she smiled immune to my angriness radiating all over the place.

Muttering I grabbed both my socks and hysterically threw them across the room.

Lissa smiled. ''That's much better. I have all you need right here,'' she lifted the bag.

''Whatever. Can we just get it over with?'' I muttered.

''Don't be in such a bad mood, it's only for fun,'' she grinned and I glared at her.

''You'll see fun!'' I nearly shouted at her. ''You are the one with dare about no touching that Fire boy.''

''I see what this is about,'' she smiled. ''Revenge.''

''Indeed,'' I mumbled and grabbed the bag out of her hands. I walked to the bathroom to go change. ''No sneaking out!'' I yelled and she stopped immediately.

''Fine.'' I smirked. If I have to wear pink, you are not touching that Dracula boy.

I closed the door and opened the bag. I stood in shock. There was ALL in pink. Nothing else, but pink. No stripes. Only pink. I nearly fainted.

''You like it?'' Lissa asked from the other side of the door.

''Of course,'' I hissed. She would get totally different opinion if she saw my face right now. I was more than angry – furious. ''Pink is my favourite colour,'' I said sarcastically.

''Ohh. I thought it was red,'' she replied.

''It is you dumbass. Don't you understand sarcasm?'' I asked angrily and threw the bag on the floor. ''I object style in pink.'' I heard her laughter. ''Nothing funny.''

I sat on the floor and looked at the bed and then at the door and its locker. I am not getting out. I smiled boldly. I have the key and there is _no way_ they are getting me out of here.

After five minutes Lissa called. ''Rose, where are you?''

''In the bathroom!'' I yelled back. She stayed silent and then she got it.

''You are not staying there all day! If you don't change right now, you are going to suffer some other day, young lady!'' she yelled.

I see there is no other option then to get change and get this entire thing over with. ''Fine.''

I slowly took the bag back in my hands and opened it. First thing I pulled out were high heels in light pink colour. I'm sure teachers will love it. Apart from all they want to get me in trouble too? Then there was T-shirt and a short skirt. For over them there is also a jacket in slightly darker tone and a scarf. I also put on the belt she gave and the bag with _pink_ (again!) umbrella and pink sunglasses. She of course didn't forget on earrings, watch with, _Thank God_, white numbers and a necklace.

After I was all dressed up I went for the makeup that she also gave with other things in the bag. I hoped there will be black eyeliner, but no such luck. Apart from black mascara she gave pink shadows for eyes.

The good girl she is, she didn't forget on the pink hair extension and clip for hair.

''Agh!'' I growled in frustration. That's just too much!

Lissa heard my moment and called me, ''Rose, are you done already?''

I opened the door and there stood Princess Vasilisa (Lissa) Dragomir, my best friend and a sister with a nail polish in her hand!

Kiil. Me. Now!

Meanwhile she was doing my nails I felt sorry for myself. Why did this has to happen? I could win and all this wouldn't be happening right now.

''Lissa,'' I said with a devil smile. ''How's Christian doing?''

She muttered something I couldn't cacth and hit me on the head with pink hat.

Wait, _what_? Pink. Hat.

Yuup, you guessed it. More pink for me and my body!

''This is so unhealthy,'' I commented dryly.

''Oh shut it, Rose,'' Lissa smiled. ''This will not kill you.''

I raised a brow. ''If this is my last hour please know that I loved you always except for past hour,'' I said dramatically.

''Oh, don't be so dramatic. And for the record, I loved you always too,'' she said and paused. ''Except for the past hour.'' Ah, yeah. She is talking about the dare that she can't kiss Christian.

''Done!'' she said happily. ''Now just let those nails get dry and we are ready to go.''

''You maybe, me not,'' I said feeling sorry for me.

After five minutes when the nail polish was dry and we had to go to classes or else we will miss them (like I care, I'm dying right now!), I stopped and looked at her seriously.

''Remind me not to do any dare more!''

''Whatever, Rose,'' Lissa laughed. ''I know you can't stop yourself. Besides I'm doomed too.''

Lissa rushed to her class –biology- and I had Stan Fucking Alto and his history.

There goes nothing, I thought dryly and opened the door to go to the class I'm already late to.

* * *

**I decided to do more in another chapter also with a dare for Lissa (not kissing Christian) - only for you in Lissa's POV .. BOTH will be really funny (i hope, i have ideas) with twists and things that shouldn't happen that day... anyway... if you get me it will be something that can break their dare and make them suffer even more -another dare. haha, i'm so f-ing hyper now :)  
/ but you will just have to wait for it...**

REVIEW! Thanks...

I have 33 rewies, please make them,at least 38 or 40? Let's see that's five more but I wont be bothered with more, too.


	8. Pink suffer 2

**AN: There will clearly be more chapters for Pink Suffer and after this or in between this Dimitri comes. I promise!  
P.S. I don't know what happened to my brains when I wrote this. lol..REVIEW**

* * *

''Ohh, if isn't this Miss Hathaway?'' Stan Fucking Alto said and smiled evilly.

''Good morning to you too, Sir Alto.''

Just as he just noticed my outfit he laughed. ''You look …different… today.'' He coughed to hide the laughing.

All class turned to me started whispering and laughing, except for Eddie that smiled sadly at me. You're not the one suffering in this!

''Thank you. I woke up this morning and I said to myself '_Pink'_ – this is the colour I want to wear. And then I went over to Lissa and dressed up in her clothes. I don't feel as in wearing dark today so I -'' He saw I was babbling.

''Sit down!'' he barked.

''You are late so I assume you have homework.'' What homework? Do we even have homework at history?

''The essay.'' Oh, that homework.

''Sadly no. My dog ate it.''

''You don't even have a dog.''

''What do you know?'' I narrowed my eyes. ''I bought a Chiuaua yesterday.''

''Out! Get out of the class! This is not the way you will talk to your teacher.''

''You hardly even teach,'' I mumbled. Few classmates heard it and coughed covering the laugh. Chickens. Can't hold up one detention?

Aloud, I said, ''I named it Altita.''

Everyone laughed as they couldn't hold up the laughing. Satan's, sorry – Stan's, face was suddenly close to my face so I could smell his morning breath. Disgusting. ''Out!''

I jerked back. 'Not until you say it nice.'' If I'm in shit already I can be in even bigger.

''Miss Hathaway, out! I will not stand you talking to me like this. I am your teacher and you should respect me. Go to headmistress office and she will give you a punishment you deserve.''

''Say please.''

''No.''

''Stan, please say please. See it isn't that hard.''

''Out Rose! Don't screw with me!'' Oh my god. He did not just say that. Classmates snickered.

''I don't want to with the small treasure you are hiding but I heard you were screwing with Monica last year.'' There is no Monica on our school. I made her up.

''GET OUT!''

''Fine. Whatever. You should really speak nicer. One please can't hurt you. Try it sometime.''

I put on my pink sunglasses and a hat, flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked out of the class with my bag in one hand with head high.

I walked to the toilet. I got rid of the hat on my way there. There were few people from lower classes that looked at me with wide eyes. Yeah. You should see my face when I saw myself! Little busters.

''What are you looking at?'' I growled. ''Never seen a girl wearing pink?''

Laura, I think, took a step closer to me.

''Oh. I love your hair. Did you dye it?'' She was talking about the hair clip Lissa gave me.

''No. It's a clip. You can have it.'' I gave it to her and she immediately went over the mirror and put it on. Less pink I have, better.

''Oh my god! Rose Hathaway just gave me her hair!'' I heard her whisper to her friend with black hair. I don't know her.

''You can have all my clothes. It's not like I want to wear them.''

''Oh. I love it. Why do you wear it if you don't like it? But it suits you, you know.''

''I made a stupid dare.''

I looked over my bag for the lighter and a box of cigarettes. _Yes,_ I smoke. But only when I'm depressed, nervous or when I'm feeling awful. Like now.

''Are you fucking kidding me?'' I hissed. Evil. I lighted a cigarette with _pink_ lighter that I don't know how it get in my purse.

I took a deep breath to calm me down and sat down on the cold floor.

The girls were looking at me. ''What?'' I blew the smoke from my mouth. ''Shouldn't you be in class?''

''No. We have free hour,'' the black one said. Ohh, you're so smart little one! ''What about you?'' Gosh!

''Stan threw me out,'' I shrugged.

''Rose!'' I heard someone yell.

''In here!'' I inhaled the cigarette.

Eddie came in. Do you know you're in ladies toilet? ''I knew you wouldn't go to headmistress.''

I rolled my eyes. ''What's the point? She would give me detention and long talk about Respecting teachers.'' I made air quotes.

This time he rolled his eyes. ''What are you doing here?'' I asked eying him. ''You should be in class, it's not the end of hour.''

''Stan said something about me being your friend and threw me out with no clear reason.''

''Typical.''

''Oh, by the way he wants that essay on his desk until next hour.''

He can stuff it in his ass for all that I care! ''You didn't tell me.''

''Nice one. If Hathaway goes down, others go down too.''

''Yup.''

''Where is your hairclip?'' he asked laughing. ''This outfit suits you by the way.''

I pointed to Laura and black girl.

''Oh. Em... hi?'' he said awkwardly. Clearly he didn't notice them.

''OMG! Eddie Castile. Brother of Adrian!'' Laura said.

''Yes?'' he raised a brow. ''What's this smell?''

''Um.. nothing.'' I hid the cigarette behind my back. He has some problems with them. Adrian smokes all the time. He, no.

''Rose!'' he eyed me. ''You know we talked about smoking.''

''Yeah well, you talked and I didn't listen,'' I said threw the cigarette away and walked away leaving him in the ladies toilet alone going to another hour. More torture.


End file.
